


【艾萨】情侣旅游酒店评鉴指南

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: #ins网红艾斯和没事写写测评攻略的萨博#有私设的OP现代世界观，有些网站app直接挪用现实中有的，TourAdvisor是TripAdvisor的魔改
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Kudos: 5





	【艾萨】情侣旅游酒店评鉴指南

01.

_海圆历1523年7月2日_

“萨博，我洗完了，”艾斯头顶浴巾热气腾腾地走出来，“这家酒店热水还挺足的。”

“嗯，写好这段就去。”萨博没有回头，专注地敲打着键盘。他们选的房间是价位适中的普通大床房，位置不错，窗外就是绿意盎然的河景。

“迷你吧里的啤酒居然免费，要不要啊？”看到冰柜满满一层的冷饮，艾斯来劲了。萨博闻声回头，看到他几乎赤裸的胴体皱起眉。

“这不是在家里，你多少注意点。”萨博说着，捡起手边待用的浴袍丢过去。

“不就只有我们俩嘛，和在家没区别，”艾斯嘟囔，还是不情不愿地把袍子上，松松垮垮地打了个结，“热死了。”

“据说有一种定价非常便宜条件还很不错的旅馆，会专门设置隐形摄像头偷拍情侣，”萨博面不改色地说着爆炸性发言，“我可不想有朝一日在成人网站上看到你的脸。”

艾斯脸色变了，拢了拢前襟：“喂，我记得这家店还挺便宜吧？”

萨博被他的表情逗得捧腹大笑：“放心吧，这可是我精挑细选的酒店，只是给了友情价，隐私安全都有保障。”

“真是的，别吓我。”艾斯走到萨博身边，他只开了一听冰啤，萨博就着他的手喝了一口。两人挤在唯一的懒人沙发上，艾斯凑近笔记本想看内容，萨博摇着头和他拉开距离。

“太热了。”

艾斯不满：“冬天总是赖在我身上的是谁啊？”

“现在是七月。”

“好吧，毕竟我只是萨博大人的季抛。”艾斯撇嘴，恶作剧地将热烘烘的掌心贴到对方腰窝。萨博责怪地看他一眼，将阵地转移到写字台。

挤走了恋人的艾斯索性伸展四肢，霸占了整个沙发，喝着啤酒十分快活。不远处的萨博小声地“啊”了一下。

“我忘记给房间拍照了。”

“入住前的照片？以防万一我手机有拍，”艾斯说着，开始翻起手机相册，“酒店正门我也拍了，需要吗？”

“只要房间照就可以。我们拍照水平差太多，上次用了你的照片发表，很多人留言吐槽我是不是偷懒用了酒店官方图片，还有怀疑盗图的。”

艾斯得意地笑起来：“我的水准可比普通官图还高，很多星级酒店都会发邀请函请我去拍照片。”

“去年圣诞我们住的温泉旅店就是吧？”萨博回忆起来：“前台看到你的名片脸色都亮了。托你的福，那趟住宿全免费，还有额外借给我们的车。店员推荐的烤肉店也很好。”

“毕竟是跟你的度假，软硬件都要挑最好的。”

“是啊，感谢WB杂志社的摄影台柱艾斯先生让我沾了光。”萨博配合地为恋人捧场。

“前台还说这里视野开阔，能直接在阳台欣赏日出，”艾斯侧过身，胸前的浴袍豁开一道幽邃的缝，“我打算拍点照片。”

“我就免了。”萨博想象了一下清晨五点爬起来的情景，抗拒地缩起肩膀。

被美景触发了职业病的摄影师颇为遗憾地看着他不为所动的恋人，但很快便释怀了。毕竟他这位男朋友是掐着秒表计时收费的精英，为了挤出时间陪他度假，萨博可是刚从为期一个月的加班地狱中爬出来。两人登机后萨博连眼罩都没戴就昏睡过去，直到飞机落地才被艾斯叫醒。

想到这儿，艾斯的心变得柔软又甜蜜。他跳下沙发，笑眯眯地绕到办公桌后方，用手轻轻按住萨博的肩头。

“都说了不会早起啦，”不明所以的萨博还在盯着屏幕奋笔疾书，并没看到恋人怜爱又心疼的表情，“就算你撒娇我也起不来。”

“我知道，你想睡到几点都行，”艾斯好脾气地顺着他说道，指尖发力，揉捏起他的肩膀来，“怀念波特卡斯香薰按摩了吗？”

敲击键盘的脆响戛然而止，萨博仰起头，似笑非笑地问：“怎么突然这么主动？以往都要我缠着你好久才肯露一手呢。”

“心疼你了。”艾斯俯下身，用嘴唇讨好地触碰恋人脸颊，但很快他们就不再仅仅满足于蜻蜓点水的吻。

“再给我一分钟，”又一轮湿吻之后萨博恋恋不舍地开口，“我把稿子发完。”

艾斯看起来反倒不那么心急，尽管他的手早就自说自话地解开了恋人衬衫扣。他把下颔抵在萨博颈窝，唇瓣贴着对方耳垂，双手则继续跟腰带斗智斗勇：“不用急，你先舒舒服服泡个澡。我还没告诉你，我偷偷委托前台选了有水疗室的房间。”

萨博佯怒地拍了下他的手背：“那你还背着我自己先把澡洗了？”

艾斯立刻说：“我可以再洗一次，嗯，我又出汗了。”

随着金属扣开合的声响，艾斯终于战胜了那根磨人的腰带。他发出短促的欢呼，再接再厉地拆解了护卫在恋人胯间的外裤屏障。

“有进步，比以前快了。”萨博煞有其事地点评，他将重心向后仰，脑袋恰好就顶在艾斯结实的腹肌上，抬眼就能看到泛着水光的蜜色光景。他怀疑自己能否心平气和地洗完澡了。

像是抱怨他衣服的繁琐，艾斯故意把手转到他后腰，不轻不重地捏了捏恋人的臀部。

“我的按摩水平进步更大，想不想赶紧试试？”

“那你手法得激烈点，要是太温和我睡着岂不就血亏了？”萨博笑道，椅子随着他重心的下坠而倾斜，他甚至能感觉再低一点脑袋就会枕到艾斯某个精神百倍的器官上……好吧，他倒真想直接扭过头去瞧瞧了。

艾斯像观察猎物的猫咪一样，笑着眯起眼：“别担心，我可不会让你睡着的。”

02.

_海圆历1523年8月18日_

TourAdvisor > 社区版块 > XcrosS主页 > 最新文章 > 千锤链岛 > 伊利斯酒店

虽然不是岛上最高级昂贵的酒店，但入住体验毫不逊色。相比占据岛屿制高点的星级酒店，依河而建的伊利斯有更出色的地理优势，水陆交通便利，步行或单车就能抵达景点，百米之外就是汇聚岛屿特色美食的街巷。酒店构造独特，每层只有单侧客房，如此一来，所有客人都能欣赏日出日落。老样子，下面是A的作品，别再质疑我是从网上随便保存的啦。以后的酒店测评配图都全权交给A，不相信我的水平也不要怀疑他哦。

（从酒店私人阳台拍摄的盛夏日出以及廊道的日落照片）

那些酒店该具备的基本功能不做赘述，伊利斯有一点让我（和A）印象深刻，正是他们的独立水疗室。对于渴望放松和洗刷城市疲惫的人而言，还有什么能比在千锤链体验最正宗依兰依兰芳香疗法更棒的呢？

有，跟你的爱人一起。

P.S.如果不想在感受双人极致水疗的美妙时刻被防溺水警报煞风景的话，务必记得进浴室前 **先关闭自动计时报警器** 。

 **A’s Tip** ：伊利斯附近有家开到夜里两点的烤肉煎饼卷，辣酱非常美味，爱辣人士快乐卷，不要错过:)可惜不给赊账:(

地理位置：★★★★★

卫生条件：★★★★☆

服务态度：★★★★☆

性 价 比：★★★★☆

个人综合评分：★★★★☆

附加A君点评：♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♤

推荐（287） 评论（14）

留言：A拍摄技术真好❤希望以后能看到更多A的作品❤

留言：博主经常和A一起旅游，是朋友？兄弟？呃总不会是内个吧？

留言：↑就是男朋友好不

留言：博主~我也去千锤链伊利斯打卡了呢，酒店里帅哥好多~说不定我们见过面呢~

留言：单身狗表示这家房间里就一瓶精油，按摩苦手想水疗只能去二楼spa馆T^T羡慕博主和A君。。。

留言：伊利斯早餐的蒜蓉小面包很香！！！！

留言：依兰依兰，防溺水报警，和爱人一起，嘿嘿嘿

留言：豆知识：依兰依兰精油有催情效果[doge.jpg]

留言：A真的到每一个地方都想赊账吗www博主好辛苦哦www

……

03.

_海圆历1518年12月30日_

艾斯想找一个人。

他不清楚对方是男是女，只知道那人写得一手漂亮的钢笔字。他们都恰巧入住同一家民宿，经过同一条廊道，会看见同一面墙上张贴的各路游客的留言条、照片和稀奇古怪的贴纸。

艾斯喜欢这种乱糟糟却充满活力的交流墙，于是他将口袋里过期的登机牌贴了上去。机票始发地是通往雪山山麓的驿站，明眼人一看便知道，这位登机牌的拥有者刚刚享受了登山和滑雪的快乐。

第二天，当他走过廊道时，发现自己的登机牌上多了一行工整的国际语——“我想念磁鼓镇的小耳朵肉酱面和气泡红酒。”

艾斯兴奋起来，要知道，能顺利抵达那座号称可以在冬日看见樱花般粉雪的神秘小镇，比攀上雪山顶峰还要艰难。没想到这家民宿里还有跟他一样大胆无畏的旅游爱好者。他向前台借来水笔，半蹲着一笔一划写得很慢，试图让自己过于抽象的字迹显得清楚整齐。

他们开始在同一张卡纸上留言，会因为去过同一家餐馆而争辩哪道菜才是招牌。艾斯对和式拉面的看法激怒了对方，于是第二天他惊讶地看到登机牌旁边多了张写满一整页收据单的辩驳。他小心翼翼地翻看背面，被收据华丽的餐厅花体字和结尾夸张的金额吓得倒吸冷气。

他想起对方之前邀请他共进晚餐，对美食的渴望催使黑发青年没出息地迅速写下道歉词。

他很想见见那个人，可遗憾的是他们总是无法约个恰当的时机。艾斯为了毕设素材早出晚归，而对方似乎也忙着应付大把的琐事。他们只能在不断叠加的便利贴上一遍遍更改见面时间，再道歉、划掉，添上新的备选时段。他们还得附加颜色醒目的贴纸，好提醒对方自己带了新鲜出炉的特色小吃，就放在前台了，去晚了会被自己吃掉。

一天旅行结束后，艾斯总是满怀期待回到民宿，好奇对方会为自己的回复做出什么反应。那种陌生的期盼让他想起远在故乡的弟弟。这很奇妙，一个无未谋面的陌生人竟会让你产生家的错觉。

导师发邮件询问他进展的时候，久违的焦虑再度席卷了艾斯。他知道自己在这片偏僻的群岛逗留太久，却一无所获。邮箱里堆满了被导师退回的作品——“这不是你该有的水平”——他望着标题千篇一律的回信，像涂满劣质奶油的千层饼令人倒胃口。

他决定出门换换心情，留言墙上属于他和那个神秘笔友的专区并没有新东西，看来对方还没回来。他更加兴味索然。穿过大厅，一股微焦的香气从前台飘来，他扭头，看到一个高挑的金发青年和拎在手里的油纸袋。

“老样子，请把这个留给波特卡斯先生，”青年的声线低而沉稳，艾斯脑内书写钢笔字的画面瞬间有了声音，“交给玛琪诺小姐的伴手礼在这边，最上面是您的那份。”

艾斯顾不得打断他人交谈的失礼，快步冲上前：“是你？”

金发青年转过头，艾斯的心跳漏了一拍。为了避免更严重的失态，他慌忙卯足劲大声道：

“我是艾斯！”

“艾斯，”他看见对面的年轻男人露出笑容，比想象中的更加灿烂明朗，“终于见到你了，我叫萨博。”

04.

_海圆历1519年1月15日_

TourAdvisor > 社区版块 > XcrosS主页 > 最新文章 > 福德维天岛 > 无尽夏旅馆

从去年圣诞到今年年初，这是我旅游以来住过时间最长的地方，也是唯一超越了字面意义地给予我“家的温暖”的旅店。因此很抱歉，这将是一篇非常主观的点评。感谢温柔和善的老板娘，包容了我这样饭量很大还赖着住了很久的房客。另外，没想到居然还遇到了跟我一样能吃的住客，他真是个超有意思的家伙，如果早点认识就好了，这是我这趟旅行最大的收获。

无尽夏是民宿，对外开放的客房有十五间，我入住后散步时才发现三号客房藏在别墅的后面，是个不到十平米的树屋，有天窗，可以看到星空！要不是因为老板娘坚决不同意住人，我恨不得直接撬锁进去睡。想想就棒透了，我儿时也幻想过能有个自己的树屋呢。

（黄昏时分正对着夕阳的树屋照片）

老板娘曾经在餐厅工作，厨艺非常好，只要她有空，就很乐意为风尘仆仆的住客做一份美味的夜宵——并不是为了多贪一顿饭我才早出晚归的——但她的手艺值得尝尝。下面这张图全都是做给我的，只可惜吃到一半的时候有个房客也回来了，抢走了我两大碗肉丸！

（摆了满满一桌的三明治、肉丸汤、奶酪拼盘和炸物，远处桌角外有个戴着橘色牛仔帽的模糊身影）

旅馆的lobby很宽敞，墙上有很多画作和装饰，据说是曾经住客们送的礼物。这个船锚和整个旅馆的风格不太协调，但老板娘说那是著名影星红发香克斯的赠礼，好帅啊，真想见见红发本人。

跟很多民宿一样，无尽夏也有为住客留言和纪念的交流墙。虽然旅店地理位置并不算很好，有些偏，但愿意来这儿的客人络绎不绝。我最初也是找了很久才发现一处能写字的空白地呢——虽然也是借用了别人的纸张就是了。

（旅店厅堂的船锚照片，以及挤满了涂鸦和留言条的墙壁）

总体而言，旅店远离城中心，静谧惬意，但交通不够便利。老板娘善解人意，饮食和卫生条件很棒。如果想找个僻静地方散心、或想结交来自五湖四海朋友，又或者像我一样需要安静环境集中精力，无尽夏都是不错的选择。

地理位置：★★★☆

卫生条件：★★★★☆

服务态度：★★★★★

性 价 比：★★★★☆

个人综合评分：★★★★☆

推荐（1043） 评论（67）

留言：博主你的拍照水平……树屋变鬼屋

留言：红发怎么可能去那种穷乡僻壤啊怕不是假的吧？

留言：老板娘做的饭看起来好好吃哦，就是去岛上车站好远。。。

留言：店主姐姐人美心善❤客房装潢都很漂亮，品味超好的~

留言：草这树屋（x

留言：无尽夏我去过！留言墙好多帅哥美女，还有火拳的照片！

留言：前来挖坟乐，想不到这竟是博主和A君爱情开始的地方

留言：↑挖坟的挖坟，想不到博主的男朋友就是ins那个著名的男菩萨火拳……

留言：啥？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

……

05.

_海圆历1519年12月29日_

艾斯深吸了口气。他跟在萨博后面等待登机，初入社会的两人囊中羞涩，为了多逛些城市景点，只得压缩在飞机体验的质量。可也许是生日临近，幸运女神决定提前挪用他的好运气，值机时他们竟然被告知升舱了。两个大男孩在机场欢呼着搂在一起，又在值机员催促下手忙脚乱地办理托运。

他觉得这是好兆头——他希望是。艾斯盯着萨博的后脑勺，被高高的毛呢衣领支棱起来的金色短发看起来又卷又软，随着主人头颅的转动而缩进领子缝隙里。萨博在跟空姐核对机票信息，艾斯实在不擅长这个国家的母语，而国际语的口语考试他永远低空掠过，所以交涉全靠优等生的萨博。

机舱入口看上去黑黝黝的，艾斯想到接下来的计划，胸口又开始发闷，他不得不再次深呼吸，迫使自己冷静下来。

萨博朝他歪歪脑袋，看来空姐终于认可了他们的登机牌，微笑着邀请两人入座。商务舱的座位比经济舱要宽敞得多。艾斯经常无处安放的大长腿也可以舒坦地伸展开。萨博不紧不慢地脱着风衣和围巾，艾斯灵机一动，主动伸手说帮他拿东西。

“手机啊机票什么的，掉在地上就不好了。”

萨博也不客气，护照登机牌手机皮夹一股脑塞过来。艾斯不动神色地抽出那张已完成使命的卡纸，偷偷藏在了背后。

萨博揉揉鼻梁，后悔不该把所有时间都花在改稿上。也许他得在回程的出租车上睡一觉，但一想到这是他与艾斯分别前最后的共处时间，萨博又不舍得睡了。尽管东拼西凑的圣诞假不算短，可越是快乐的时光越是短暂。艾斯抱怨打工地方的老板勒令他必须在除夕夜之前回去报到，但萨博看得出他很期待回到那些家人身边。如果说初遇艾斯时他看起来还像个寻找人生目标的流浪者，那如今他一定已经找到了归宿。

萨博欣慰又惆怅，他甚至有点羡慕艾斯口中的家人们了。

飞机还在滑行，他决定看看场外景色。艾斯出乎意料地没有呼呼大睡，他似乎正在偷看自己，在萨博转过头的瞬间紧张地别开了视线。

“怎么了？”

“你的登机牌。”艾斯飞快说着，像早就准备好似地递过那张卡纸。

“哦，我都忘啦。”萨博接过来，正要塞进皮夹，艾斯却又说：“你看下，我怕给错了。”

他困惑地借着灯光查看，的确写着他的名字，座位号是难得的个位数，再下面就是始发和终点站，没什么特别的，嗯？

终点被橘色记号笔圈起来，又引出一条箭头。萨博的目光追随着箭头转向空白处，那儿多了一个字迹张扬的名字，波特卡斯·D·艾斯。

名字下方还有小小一行字，歪歪扭扭的，像是很努力在颠簸气流中写下来的。

——你愿意继续这段旅程吗？

萨博扬起眉毛，余光瞥见艾斯正在偷看他。而他一转头，后者就若无其事地假装研究小电视。

“艾斯，”他故意慢条斯理地说，眼看着对方竖起耳朵，“你确实给错了。”

“啊？”刚才还在装作看电视的艾斯惊诧地扭过头，还四处摸索口袋：“不可能啊我特意检查过了！”

“骗你的。”萨博笑道。艾斯身形一顿，抬起手作势要打，却被他心有灵犀地躲过了。

“我愿意，”就在艾斯恼羞成怒的时候，萨博突然说，他指了指心口，“只要你想，这儿对你永远都是免签。”

像是要迎合他雀跃的心情一般，安全停靠的指示音适时地响起。艾斯几乎立刻扯开了安全带，欢呼着紧紧抱住了仍在微笑的金发青年，他志同道合的驴友，他刚刚表白成功的恋人。

06.

_海圆历1519年12月30日_

TourAdvisor > 社区版块 > XcrosS主页 > 最新文章 > 莫比迪克 > 莫比迪克国际机场胶囊酒店

由于天气原因导致航班延误，机场大量乘客滞留，所以我跟朋友就临时决定试试机场的胶囊酒店。因为我们俩个子都比较高，就选了相对宽敞一点的太空舱，至少可以伸直腿。基本的插座温度调节器和床头灯都有，还有一台九英寸电视（毫无悬念大部分是收费频道），但至少是个密闭的私人空间，条件比在山上露宿好多了。不过不像我们这种皮糙肉厚的人还是不要轻易尝试，胶囊隔音板效果不理想，我全靠手机里的白噪音才睡着。另外时间一定要先设定好。朋友自带秒睡技能，第二天我敲了很久的门才把他弄醒。

因为我去结账忘记拍照了，多亏朋友也拍了太空舱照片。

（两列左右对称整整齐齐开着舱门的胶囊房）

补充：很多人留言说在Instagram看到完全相同的照片，问我是不是未经允许擅用了他人成果。再次澄清，ins上的火拳@hikenace就是我上面提到的朋友，摄影专业的天才。我的叫鬼片，他的叫艺术，我还是很有自知之明啦。

地理位置：★★★☆

卫生条件：★★☆

服务态度：★★★

性 价 比：★★☆

个人综合评分：★★☆

朋友强烈要求点评：♠ ♠ ♠

推荐（856） 评论（34）

留言：你不说这是胶囊酒店我还以为是贝加庞克的《人工智能》海报

留言：这种太空舱两米长，博主和朋友真的好高哦~

留言：别住胶囊酒店！！被隔壁大叔呼噜声吵了一晚没合眼TTATT苦涩.jpg

留言：艹这太空仓拍出大片感，博主你以后别拍了让朋友来

留言：？？？是我认识的那个经常秀肌肉的男菩萨火拳吗？梦幻联动？双厨狂喜！

留言：火拳ins里经常出镜的风衣男是不是博主啊

留言：考古党来了！！！！

留言：火拳哥秀恩爱观光团前来打卡，原来博主这么早就提到哥了！要幸福哦❤❤

……

07.

_海圆历1519年4月7日_

“不错，”导师浏览着艾斯整理好的相册，里面都是作为毕设展示的备选照片，“看来放你出去那么久没白费。”

艾斯自信地扬起下巴：“当然，我可是用掉了十几个移动硬盘呢。”

随着相片的翻动，男人的目光落在一张银盐冲洗的黑白胶片上。导师挑着眉，精修的胡子也跟着颤抖起来：“这张有点意思。”

艾斯也垂下视线，相片中央是夺目的篝火，即使没有色彩也能感受到它温暖的热度。一个年轻男人坐在篝火旁的木桩上，正用树枝在松软的沙地上写着什么。旁边是席地而坐的女童，双手支着下巴，听讲般乖巧而专注，黑葡萄般明亮的眼睛倒映着火光。

“是我在福德维天拍到的，”艾斯像是陷入了回忆般，露出怀念的笑容，“那里的十二月还是盛夏。据说晚上有预示丰收的流星雨，为了庆祝，玛琪诺小姐——民宿的老板娘就支起篝火开宴会，吸引来很多邻村的孩子。”

他还记得那个热闹得就连远在火车站的人们都能听见欢笑的晚会。他早早回到民宿，萨博也难得没有待在别的岛上调研。因为年轻，他俩帮着老板娘干了很多体力活，也理直气壮地吃掉了更多美食。升起篝火的时候大家都在跳舞，他跟萨博也跳了两段，可惜不懂得读气氛的玛古拉把适合跳双人舞的曲子换成吵吵闹闹的歌。回过神的时候他和萨博握在一起的手已经被人流冲散。

“照片里萨博，呃就是那个男生，在给小孩子讲星座。”

导师若有所思地点点头，仿佛没察觉艾斯不自然的停顿似地继续浏览。

“主题想好了吗？”

艾斯想了想，不好意思地挠挠头发：“流浪的终点……之类的？”

“信达有了不够雅，”导师似是笑了笑，“再回去想想。这张的装裱好好设计。”

他指的是萨博和小女孩的那张胶片。艾斯用力点头，他拿起相册，郑重行礼后准备离开。导师忽然在他身后开口：

“对了，毕业生的摄影展会对外开放，如果想邀请什么人来，别错过了时间。”

艾斯猛然回头，对方却只是意味深长地笑笑，好像早就看穿了得意门生那点藏不住的小心思。

08.

_海圆历1526年3月19日_

TourAdvisor > 社区版块 > XcrosS主页 > 最新文章 > 通知

OK我知道这有点奇怪，毕竟它根本不是一篇测评，但考虑到我的未婚夫坚持要步调一致，所以我也不能在他ins发布婚戒照片的时候无动于衷。或许你们可以把它当做一个预告，比如推荐情侣/新人的十大旅游酒店攻略之类的。因为接下来一段时间我们将在许多酒店中度过蜜月，而这都是我和未婚夫精挑细选的地方，相信它们也会对各位有所帮助;)

废话不多说，就如大家留言猜想的一样，我和A——也就是Instagram那位著名的火拳——准备结婚了，谢谢你们的祝福:) 我们当然会很幸福的。

这个博客也会停更一段时间，但我们会回来的，愿各位每天都过得快乐！

P.S. A要求我补充一句：如果觉得无聊，可以经常去他的ins逛逛。嘿，其实我也注册了Instagram，有兴趣也可以来我这里瞧瞧？

-END-


End file.
